sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Marine Pony
The third of the Great Theories of Spam, the Marine Pony Theory, was thought of following the Great Controversy over Maxis's newest rule, which makes posting in spam threads illegal. It's primary goals are to make the trolls' spam posts become buried in good, on-topic posts, causing them to realize that they are not hurting the community in the slightest. In a long debate, DragonEye4 thought of the following rules: #Do not even acknowledge the existence of spam. Pretend that spam posts are not there. #Act as if you cannot see spam threads, so do not post in them. #Do not PM a troll, or respond to their PMs, until they stop trolling. #Post On-Topic in any threads behind the troll threads, in order to bump up the valid threads and bury the trolls' threads. #If a troll spams in your thread, post On-Topic as if nothing has happened. Never make any humorous replies! #Do not mention that any of the actions, such as posting in valid threads, or ignoring the spam posts, is because of the trolls' posts. #Do not accuse new users of being trolls without evidence, as it will feed the trolls when they see people being scared away because of their answers. Reasoning Behind the Theory Have you ever had a younger kid, perhaps a sibling or a cousin, that constantly annoyed you? And even if you shouted at them, they woulds still bother you, not stopping? As you knew that if you punched the annoying kid, your parents would get you in trouble, or that if you locked yourself in your room, they would feel like they one, you could do neither of those things. So, you went to your parents, and complained. They probably responded with something along the lines of "Just ignore them." So you began totally ignoring the annoying kid, who eventually got bored of bothering you, and went to bother somebody else. The news is: that kid was a troll. A RL troll. And internet trolls are no different. If they have no knowledge of anyone being at least bothered by their posts, then they will stop trolling you, and go troll somebody else. If a whole forum does this, then the troll will leave that forum, or will stop trolling. * Note: this is not guaranteed to work against extreme spammers like MetroPolice or STUPIDOO, who by now spam simply due to pure hate against the community. Relations to Other Theories Space Pony Theory: Marine Ponies is very similar to the original concept of Space Ponies, in that it requiered the trolls to be ignored, and does not permit the posting in their threads or responding to their posts. However, the space pony theory has become corrupted. Many users began actually disobeying it, posting in spam topics, trying to convince people to follow it. The Space Pony rule, while mentioning that normal posting habits are to be continued, primarily focuses on not posting in troll topics. It has not provisions about posting in topics behind trolls, to bury the trolls topics and make them non-visible to anyone, causing people in the Sporum to cease to post all together in the spam attack, making the spammers feel victorious that they have slowed activity down. This causes spammers to believe that they have killed the forum. Also, Space Ponies focuses on trolls, even if they post normally, while Marine Ponies only has rules against spam posts, whether by trolls or normal members, and no rules against interacting with the trolls if they cease to be trolls. 'Ground Pony Theory: ' Marine Ponies agrees with a few things that Ground Ponies says. Both theories state that no one is to post negative replies to the trolls, and that normal posting habits should be continued. However, Marine Ponies is against posting in troll topics, and does not believe that people should talk to the trolls at all, even if it is normally, unless the troll has stopped spamming and started to talk On-Topic and following the guidelines about Spore. If a troll is responding to, even in a passive way, they know that their dumb post was read. Also, with the new rule against posting in spam threads, trolls will use the Ground Pony Theory to try and get normal users banned. Category:Pony Theories of Trolls